


Sleep-Deprived Lifeguards

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just welcomed a new baby into the family and it’s been a lot, especially for Blaine, already having a two-year-old daughter.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 9





	Sleep-Deprived Lifeguards

It was a lovely Friday morning in the Anderson household.

Kurt hummed to himself as he listened to Tracy playing in the other room and tiredly bustled about to make a bottle for Hepburn, even though he was still asleep.

He finished, and he happily walked through the hallway into the living room to wait for Hepburn to wake up, which should've been any second. And if Hepburn were to wake up, Blaine was going to as well.

Blaine fell asleep last night while Hepburn slept peacefully on his chest and Kurt decided just to leave them there because 1.) they both looked so comfortable, all curled up in the corner of the sofa, and 2.) he could've stared at them for hours, they were so cute. 

" _Oh_ ," Kurt voiced, making a strange, yet pretty _funny_ discovery as he made his entrance into the living room.

Tracy was on the couch next to Blaine, who was sleeping, and she'd been coloring on his face and putting little pink clips in his curls. Kurt wondered how Blaine or Hepburn _somehow_ stayed asleep during this.

"Bum," Kurt began, "what did you do to Dada?"

Tracy looked up from her quite _extravagant_ project and smiled, showing some tiny teeth. "Color! Dada sleepies."

"It looks wonderful, baby. But be careful, 'kay? Hepburn's sleepin' too!" Kurt told her and she removed the clips from Blaine's hair.

He jolted up, also waking Hepburn, and immediately began to wonder what was happening.

Kurt couldn't help but to burst out laughing at his husband, seeing how hilarious his face and hair looked.

"Oh, no. _Blaine_! You woke the baby!" Kurt laughed as he picked up Hepburn and started gave him his bottle to hopefully calm him down.

Blaine rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and noticed the multi-colored ink on his hand. 

He mumbled something, but since he was tired, Kurt didn't understand a single thing he said. Kurt was still laughing, watching Blaine go up the stairs, _so_ oblivious to the situation he was put.

Kurt held Hepburn and watched Tracy as he waited, and waited for a reaction from Blaine, seeing what his face looked like in the mirror.

"Kurt?" _There it was_. 

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Yes, love?"

Blaine ran down the stairs.

"What happened to me?"

"Tracy happened. Go get cleaned up, I gotta feed Hepburn. He's getting hungry," Kurt replied as he picked up the bottle from before and went to the kitchen to heat it up since it'd gotten a bit cold.

"And you _let_ her do this?" Blaine scoffed.

" _Clean off_ , Blaine. I haven't got time to communicate at the moment!"

Hepburn's cries became larger and louder; he was getting even hungrier and tired of waiting.

Kurt began to feed his baby boy, still laughing a little at Blaine and his major debacle. "There we go, buddy, there we go, it's okay."

He could hear the padding of Tracy's tiny feet as she ran upstairs to see Blaine. He listened as she talked to her Dada while he vigorously scrubbed the marker off his face.

"All better, now," Blaine giggled, wiping his face off with a hand towel and scooping up little Tracy into his arms.

He marched down the stairs and smiled at Kurt, who was sitting criss-cross in the corner of the couch feeding Hepburn.

"So," Kurt said, "how'd you sleep?"

Blaine let out a _large_ sigh and folded his hands. "Eh. You must be a _heavy_ sleeper because the baby woke up about a thousand times and it was so much that it even woke Tracy, so there was my night."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me? You look _exhausted_!"

"You just looked so comfortable, Kurt! I went upstairs to wake you but I couldn't bring myself to do it, plus Hepburn was already calmed down by the time I got to you," Blaine complained. "But yeah, I am pretty tired."

Kurt stood up as Hepburn finished eating. "Here, why don't you go back to sleep? I can take care of Tracy and Hepburn, alright? I promise."

"Where _is_ Tracy?" Blaine wondered.

They looked around until they found her in the corner of the room, scribbling on the walls with her _thankfully_ washable markers.

"Papa, Dada, look!" She said excitedly, moving back to show them her artwork.

" _Tracy_!" Kurt said, being careful not to disturb Hepburn again even in the littlest bit. "What in the Lord's name do you think you're doing?"

"I'm drawin' see? It's me and you and Dada and Hepburn!" She chuckled.

Blaine couldn't help but to laugh. This had never happened before and Kurt was _clearly_ angry.

"Blaine! Stop laughing, you're encouraging her!" Kurt bellowed.

"Tracy," he said to the two-year-old, "why did you draw on the wall?"

She shrugged with wide eyes and it looked like she was about to cry. "Pretty?"

"Yes, baby, it's very pretty. But you can't do that, okay?" Kurt said calmly.

She nodded and Kurt wandered into the kitchen to grab paper towels to wipe it off. 

When he got back, not only was Hepburn still asleep in his arms, but Blaine was asleep, too.

He really needed that.


End file.
